You Have Her Eyes
by Colferskurtsie
Summary: Skylar Lestrange was taken in by the Malfoy's when Bellatrix was killed, but she doesn't know who her father is...


You Have Her Eyes

Prologue

Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter AU - alternate universe story. I do not own any characters at all, apart from Skylar. It all belongs to J.K Rowling, the story is a figment of my imagination.

Skylar had never had an easy life, she was orphaned after Molly Weasly had killed her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange during the Great Battle of Hogwarts. She was only a year old when that happened, the Ministry had taken her in, reluctantly of course she was the daughter of the now deceased Dark Lords closest associates, but it was Severus Snape who had insisted that they took her in, to see that no harm would come to the small baby. It wasn't as if she could really do any harm to anybody, she was only a baby.

She stayed with the Ministry until she was two, when Bellatrix's sister Narcissa Malfoy officially took her in on the promise that she would look after and take care of the young girl as the only blood relative of Bellatrix's left, as they did not know or wish to find out who her father was. It was much to the discomfort of her husband Lucius Malfoy, he acted as if he knew something about Skylar that, no-one else did, but refused to say what he knew, it seemed to really get to him sometime, but being a good uncle he begrudgingly let Skylar live with them at Malfoy Manor.

Surprisingly, unlike his father Draco had enjoyed having a younger sibling type figure in his life, he had matured a lot since the Great Battle of Hogwarts, he enjoyed looking after and taking care of his younger cousin. He was the one who spent the most time with her, when his parents were away. He bonded with her, he was the closest thing she had ever had to a father figure.

One day, nearly six years later a curious Skylar began to ask questions about where her mother and father were. She of course went to Draco first, who had in the past nearly six years had married to Astoria Greengrass, a fair skinned brunette woman, he had also been blessed with a beautiful son, Scorpius, who was just as blond as Draco had been when he was younger.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" she asked as she sat on the floor playing with a four year old Scorpius

"What is it sweet-heart?" Draco replied putting down his copy of The Daily Prophet

"What happened to my mommy?"

Draco was at first a little taken back by such a bold question from the eight year old.

"Well, your mommy, she has gone up to the sky to play with the stars" he replied, tears welling up in his grey eyes.

"Why can't we go and visit her, if she's only gone up to the sky to play with the stars then surely we can go and see her" Skylar questioned

Draco allowed a lone tear to fall down his cheek; the question was so innocent, yet so heartbreaking.

"Why are you crying Uncle Draco?" the small girl questioned, moving to sit on the huge black sofa next to him after Astoria had taken Scorpius to go and eat

Draco lifted the small child up to sit on his lap, trying not to let more tears fall down his cheeks.

"Your mommy, Bellatrix has gone up to heaven, which is up in the sky, everybody goes there one day, Sky; but you can't go and visit heaven because when you go to heaven you can't come back down to earth. When you go to heaven, you die" he said sadly

The little girls face just crumpled and tears began to fall down her pale cheeks, just looking at her made Draco want to break down into tears himself. He hugged her close, letting her cry onto his shoulder. It was a good hour before Skylar's sobs began to subside. She looked up at Draco with puffy, red eyes"

"Does mommy have a star?" she asked weakly

"Of course she does, it's the brightest star in the sky" Draco replied

"Can you show it to me, when it gets dark later, please?"

"Of course I will"

"I think I'm going to go to my bedroom now, see you later Uncle Draco" Skylar announced climbing off of his lap and walking away, towards the massive spiraling stair case.

"Okay, darling" Draco replied weakly

Once Skylar was out of sight, Draco allowed himself to break down completely.

It was a couple of days later, after the conversation with Draco about her mother, that the topic of her parents was brought up again this time it was one of the rare evenings when Narcissa was putting Skylar to bed.

"Auntie 'Cissa"

"Yes, my sweet" Narcissa answered softly

"Draco told me about mommy Bellatrix the other day" Skylar said

"And what did Uncle Draco say about mommy Bellatrix?"

"He said that she is in heaven, which is up in the sky. She's playing with the stars and that we can't go and visit her because once we go to heaven we can't come back down because when we go to heaven we die" she stopped abruptly

"Draco is very right, your mommy is playing with playing with the stars in heaven" Narcissa replied, choking back tears

"And that's her star, right there" Skylar whispered pointing at the brightest star in the sky

"That it is" Narcissa smiled

"Goodnight, Auntie 'Cissa"

"Goodnight, darling" Narcissa whispered, turning the light off and closing the door behind her. Leaving Skylar to look out at the night sky, at the brightest star in the sky.

The topic of Skylar's parents wasn't mentioned again for a long time, it was a couple of days before Skylar's eleventh birthday, and although she had always got the vibe that her Uncle Lucius never really liked her for some reason. It was him she went to, to ask this particular question.

"Uncle Lucius" Skylar asked quietly, as she approached him nervously one morning

"Yes, Skylar?" he answered, placing the book he was currently reading down on the table beside him.

"Who is my father?, I talk to mom every night, but I don't know who my father is, I just wandered; nobody has spoken about him before" the young girl questioned tentively

"And what makes you think I'd know who your father was?" Lucius said sternly

"I'm sorry, Uncle Lucius; I'll go and ask Aunt 'Cissa" she said turning to walk away, looking utterly defeated. Shot down almost

"Wait" Lucius called "Your father, is a great man, I will be forever envious of him, you are the spitting image of him"

"You mean to say he's still alive, who is he?" Skylar smiled

"Yes, he is alive, but I cannot tell you who it is. It would be against your mothers wishes" he replied

"Okay, thank you Uncle Lucius" she said, still smiling and walked out of the room. Lucius scowled.


End file.
